


Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Unofficial Novelization) - Possible Hiatus/Slow Updates

by AnakinsLeftShoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, I Have A Bad Feeling About This, Jedi, Kashyyyk, Lightsabers, Oh My God, RIP Prauf, Stupid Zeffo, california kesticles, party time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinsLeftShoe/pseuds/AnakinsLeftShoe
Summary: The Republic has fallen. Chaos and darkness reigns under the iron rule of the Galactic Empire. Former Padawan Cal Kestis survived Order 66, but not without scars.After the Jedi-hunting Inquisitors discover his true nature, Cal is thrust into a race to trace the steps of late Master Eno Cordova and his elusive journey across the galaxy.
Kudos: 4





	1. The Scrapper From Bracca

In an age before these dark times, there ruled a grand Republic. Its figurehead of justice, the illustrious Jedi Order, stood as a peacekeeping force amidst the political divides of the galaxy. As war broke out between the Republic and the Separatist Alliance, the Jedi and their clone armies found themselves spread too thin across too many worlds. At the center of it all stood Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. His powers grew as the Clone Wars dragged on, and the Jedi Order began to doubt the Chancellor’s visions for the Republic. 

In an effort to expose Palpatine’s surely malicious intentions, several Jedi masters were sent to apprehend him. Ultimately, they failed, and Palpatine framed the Jedi Order for treason. Across the galaxy, the Republic’s clone armies turned against their Jedi generals, now branded as traitors. Nearly all involved with the Clone Wars were effectively executed, and those who survived either went into hiding or were hunted down and killed. 

With the Jedi out of the way, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine revealed himself to be the nefarious Sith Lord Darth Sidious. The Republic had fallen, and a new Empire rose in its place, imposing its iron rule across the galaxy and crushing those who stood in its way. 

But the light of hope is not yet extinguished… 

Stormclouds shroud the dark horizon as rain pours down in sheets upon the torn-up wrecks of thousands of decommissioned starships. The humid air is heavy with the acrid taste of burning alloy, beaten into Bracca’s surface and atmosphere over decades of metalwork and shipbreaking. A Mid Rim junkyard planet, Bracca served as a strategic outpost during the Clone Wars due to its proximity to hyperspace routes. But as the Empire came into power, it fell out of importance, relegated to an under-the-radar shipbreaking yard. 

Now, the members of the Scrapper Guild live only for their next payday, working dawn to dusk for what little the Empire will give them. 

Seventeen-year-old Cal Kestis has lived on Bracca since the rise of the Empire, nearly five years ago. It isn’t the most ideal of planets to get stuck on, but he knows of worse. Especially for former Jedi. 

**_\- 5 Years Ago -_ **

“Word is the _Albedo Brave_ is to leave the Bracca system.” Cal can hear the clones’ discussion echoing down the corridor. The troops are relieved - endlessly orbiting the same planet with little to do is making them antsy. Despite Jedi Master Jaro Tapal’s insistence on a strict training regiment, Cal too grows restless. He heads over. “We’re leaving Bracca?” 

The pair of troopers turn at his approach. “Possibly,” the first one says. 

“Don’t get his hopes up with second-hand gossip,” the other admonishes. 

“I’ll believe it once Master Tapal says so,” Cal agrees. 

“Speaking of your master…” 

Cal smiles. “Yeah, I better go.” 

The doors hiss open. Within, Tapal and the commander are talking softly. At his entrance, Tapal turns. “Padawan. It is time for instruction. First though, we have orders. Bracca is secure. We move out for Mygeeto shortly.” Sure enough, the commander is receiving a transmission. 

Cal grins. “Yes!” 

Tapal steps forward. “You must-” He grimaces in pain, raising a hand to his face. 

“Master? Are you okay?” Cal inquires, worried. Something seems off, but he can’t quite put his finger on it, like a static electricity dancing over his skin. 

“Something… is wrong…” Tapal closes his eyes, swaying slightly. Behind him, the commander’s demeanor has changed, becoming stiff. He draws his blaster rifle, aiming it at the unsuspecting Lasat. 

“No!” Cal cries, frozen. “No!” Before he can react, Tapal’s lightsaber cuts through the air, slicing the rifle in two. With another quick movement, the commander lies dead on the deck, a smoking hole in his armor. Cal gapes in shock, mind reeling. “What’s happening? Why did the commander just…” 

Tapal raises a hand, breathing controlled and deep. He collects himself, switching off his saber. His green eyes are calm and steady. “Padawan. Something terrible is happening. The clones have betrayed us. There are no answers to your questions… not yet. We need to get off this ship, and quickly. Get to the escape pods. Use the maintenance halls. We trained for this - do you remember?” Tapal’s tone is somber. 

Cal nods shakily. “Yes, Master. W-what about you?” 

Tapal’s gaze hardens. “I will create a distraction and meet you. If I am not there when you arrive, depart without me. I will find you on Bracca. Do you understand?” 

Cal nods again, surer this time. “Yes, Master.” 

Distant explosions echo through the halls, and the ship shakes. “They are coming,” Tapal says, tone heavy with dread. “I will seal the blast doors but if any cross your path, do not hesitate. Go, and may the Force be with you.” 

Cal half-turns, as if to say something to his teacher. Tapal cuts him off. “Go!” he barks. Cal slips away as the blast doors slam shut, echoed by a rumbling explosion and blaster fire. Drawing his lightsaber, Cal cuts his way into the ventilation corridors, leaving behind a twisted mess of metal. In the main halls below, Cal can hear the clones on the search for him and Tapal. “ _We’ve got eyes on Tapal, but the kid’s gone. Shoot to kill_.” 

_What happened? What went wrong_? Cal wonders, peering down through the grated floor. A sudden rumble spurs him into motion, and he scurries onward. _The turbolift shaft is ahead. That’ll take me right to the escape pods_. He climbs onto a ledge and stops short, boots hanging over a steep drop, hundreds of meters deep. 

“ _There he is_!” a clone’s voice calls, accompanied by the echoing rapport of blaster fire. Cal ducks, running along the thin ledge as bolts of energy slam into the wall behind him. He makes a desperate leap across the chasm, attempting to put the thick cables between him and the clones. The shaft shakes, and Cal fights to keep his footing. He ignites his lightsaber, deflecting a barrage of blaster fire. A stray bolt strikes his saber’s hilt, throwing it from his grasp. It rolls over the edge, and Cal dives for it, attempting to use the Force to pull it back. An explosion throws his concentration, and the hilt vanishes into the darkness. 

“Padawan! Your lightsaber!” Tapal’s disapproving voice thunders through the shaft, startling him. 

“I’m sorry, Master!” Cal cries, getting to his feet. 

“Keep going! I’ll meet you up ahead.” Tapal turns and charges back into the corridors. Cal scrambles into the adjoining hall, pushing his way through the mess of tangled cables and twisted metal. Kicking out the grate in front of him, Cal finds himself in the escape pod hangar, behind a pair of clones. At the noise of the fallen metal, they turn, blasters ready. Cal yelps. The hum of a lightsaber echoes through the hangar, and the clones fall. Jaro Tapal stands before him, his saber’s blades glowing bright blue. “The door controls! Go! I’ll hold them off.” 

Cal dashes over to the control panels, assessing the sprawl of blinking lights and text. _They’re damaged_ … Behind him, he can hear Tapal holding back the clones, lightsaber humming. He curses, and Cal turns. One of the clones had damaged Tapal’s saber, and its second blade flickers and dies. 

Cal watches helplessly as a blaster bolt hits Tapal in the shoulder. “Master!” he cries. 

Tapal growls. An unseen force slams the advancing clones into the ceiling. He stumbles as a second barrage strikes his chest, and the clones fall to the floor, unmoving. Cal lunges in front of Tapal with a yell, hands outstretched. “No!” The troops are momentarily frozen in time, but not before a stray bolt grazes the side of his face. 

Cal helps Tapal into the escape pod, ignoring the stinging burn on his cheek and the increasingly violent explosions shaking the ship. The pod ejects, and Cal rushes to his master’s side. “Master…” 

“Cal. Cal… I overloaded the ship’s reactors. The explosion will mask our escape. This… war is not over, my Padawan. Hold the line. Wait… for the Jedi Council’s signal…” With a great deal of effort, Tapal offers him his broken lightsaber, wrapping Cal’s small hands around its still-warm hilt. “Remember… trust only… in the Force…” 

“Yes, Master.” Cal’s voice is dead as he clutches the saber to his chest, hollow. With a sigh, the once-vibrant life fades from Jaro Tapal’s green eyes, and his hands fall to the floor. The _Albedo Brave_ explodes in a massive fireball, shaking the pod. Cal collapses against the control console, staring blankly into the stars. 

_What now_ …? 

“Cal!” 

A rough voice startles him back to reality as a heavy hand lands on his shoulder. He pushes away the memory, taking a deep breath and straightening. His old friend Prauf stands behind him, expression worried. “You good?” he asks. The kind-hearted Abednedo has worked alongside Cal for nearly the entirety of his time on Bracca, and the two became close friends. 

Cal shakes his head, blinking away unshed tears. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” _I couldn’t save him_. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Prauf smiles good-naturedly. “The boss needs us to secure the hauler clamps on line 10-A. They’re jammed. Again.” 

Cal sighs. “That’s not an easy maneuver.” 

Prauf shrugs. “Said they’d double our pay for this shift. Little extra score, couldn’t hurt. Hmm?” 

Cal considers it a moment. “Okay.” He follows Prauf deeper into the wreck, lost in his thoughts. Prauf, like always, has something to say. For now, Cal is content with merely listening. His memories have been resurfacing more often as of late, bleeding from his dreams into his waking mind. Tapal’s death haunts him, weighing heavy as iron on his shoulders. He tries to shove off the feeling, focusing instead on Prauf’s enthusiasm. 

“Hey!” Prauf’s voice suddenly becomes excited. Cal looks up. “A Separatist ship! Will you look at that. Haven’t seen a _Lucrehulk_ in ages.” 

“Yeah… ages.” Cal watches as the massive ship descends from the stormy skies. _A relic from a time it seems I can’t escape_. 

“Breaking her will be big money.” Prauf claps Cal on the back. “Let’s go. Use the manual override lever below. I’ll be up top.” 

“Alright.” Cal edges out onto a thin girder encircling the busted clamps. The rain-drenched metal is slick beneath his feet, but he keeps his footing. He grabs hold of the lever and pulls down on it, but it refuses to budge. “Come on,” Cal grumbles. The lever suddenly gives, and he slips. “Whoa!” 

“You okay?” Prauf calls, peering down at him. 

“Pull me up!” Cal shouts, hooking his arm over the edge of the clamp. It jerks upwards, and Cal jumps off, pushing wet red hair out of his face. Prauf stands a few meters away, waving him over excitedly. “Come take a look at this! A Jedi fighter! What a score! It’s a real scrapper’s payday. I mean, this heap’s been here what, four years?” 

Cal walks over. “Five,” he says softly. _Today’s really a walk down memory lane_. The starfighter’s red-and-silver paint job is dull but still intact under a layer of grime. 

“Whoever flew this went down in a blaze of glory,” Prauf exclaims, circling the wreck. “Those Jedi… a real tragedy. I’ve always said they couldn’t all be traitors.” 

“Yeah, maybe,” Cal agrees half-heartedly, ignoring a twinge of guilt. 

“Just our lucky day. Empire’s gonna get a lot of good material out of it. Yep. Here we are scrapping these ships from the war just so they can turn around and make new ones. What a racket, huh?” He plants his hands on his hips. 

Cal wipes the dirt off the logo on the fighter’s fin. Unbidden, snippets of the past surge through the Force. 

_-despair, hopelessness. She had survived, but there was no escape. They-_

He pushes the echoes back and draws his hand away. _Psychometry_ is what Master Tapal called it - the ability to sense an object’s past through echoes in the Force. Prauf is still talking, voice steadily rising. “All of us, risking our necks for the bosses. And the pay was better back during the Republic too.” He kicks at the fighter’s downed wing. 

“Hey, you should really watch what you say,” Cal urges. _You never know when the Empire’s listening_. 

“Listen to me. A finder’s fee like this could be your ticket off this soggy rock,” Prauf continues. 

“What makes you think I want out of here?” Cal asks. Unease nags at him, and he is unsure whether the feeling is an aftereffect of the echo or something else. 

Prauf laughs, incredulous. “Come on, Cal. You’re a young guy! You don’t wanna end up like me. Eventually you gotta move on and live your life. Find your destiny.” He smiles. 

“Yeah, whatever you say. We should get back down. Shipcutter’s done.” Cal eyes the slippery deck. 

“Hey, you’re not listening to me, though. You-” 

The echoing snap of fraying cables interrupts him. The unease Cal felt erupts into panic as Prauf curses. With a grinding tear, the cable gives, skewing the platform. Prauf slips and Cal tumbles head over heels as the platform tilts further and they begin to slide. Cal frantically grabs for a handhold, but the metal is too slick to get a grip on. In a last desperate effort, he kicks out, just barely catching a cable with his feet as he slips over the edge. 

Cal jerks to a swinging stop, upside-down. Prauf manages to stop himself as well, hanging onto a bent spur of metal. 

“Prauf!” Cal calls. “You okay?!” 

“Cal! I-I can’t climb up!” His grip is slipping fast, and any movement by either of them sends tremors through the metal. “Just hang on!” Cal shouts, helpless. _Do something_! The platform rocks and a sheet of twisted metal careens past them, narrowly missing Cal’s head. 

“I’m slipping!” Prauf cries, panicked. 

“No! Don’t let go!” Cal yelps, attempting to free himself. _Not again, I won’t fail again-_

“I can’t hold on…” Prauf makes a wild grab for a dangling cable but misses. His erratic movement snaps the already compromised girder, and he falls. 

“No!” Cal yells, grabbing at the air in a futile lunge. 

_Don’t stand out._

Don’t _reach within_. 

Prauf’s fall slows as the Force rushes through him in a wave of pure intent. As Cal’s gaze lands on an imperial probe droid hovering a few meters away, a million thoughts rush through his mind and- _Shit_. Cal wrests himself free of the cables and drops down onto the damaged barge below where Prauf lies pinned beneath a girder. Cal runs over. “You okay?” 

“I’m alright! Just pinned down. Get us out of here!” Prauf waves him off. 

“Pilot’s gone!” Cal cries, throwing the broken droid from the controls. “Hang on!” The barge had drifted dangerously close to the gargantuan ibdis maw and its massive tentacles. 

“Watch out, Cal!” Prauf shouts unhelpfully as the barge careens through the pouring rain. 

“This thing is barely flying!” Cal expertly lands the dying barge out of reach of the giant creature and races to Prauf’s side. He heaves the metal bar off his friend. “You alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah. We gotta move.” He leans heavily on Cal, limping. “Hell happened?” 

Cal doesn’t answer, hurrying on. Prauf halts, pulling Cal to a stop as well. “What was that back there? Was it.. Was that you?” He stares at Cal, shocked. “Wha- tha- that was the Force, wasn’t it?!” 

Cal freezes. “Just… forget what you saw, okay? Please trust me,” he says softly, unable to meet Prauf’s gaze. 

Prauf gapes. “No, but I-I’ve seen the stories. I’ve heard it! There’s-” 

“Prauf-” 

“There’s _bounties_ on people like you-” 

“I _know_! I know.” Cal drops his shoulders. Realization dawns on Prauf’s face, and his frantic energy fades. “Yeah, alright. We need to be careful.” He rubs Cal’s shoulder. “C’mon. We should get back.” 

Cal lets out a soft sigh of relief. “Yeah.” 

The storm had subsided by the time Cal and Prauf caught the train back to the city. ‘City’ is a rather generous term - the place is more like a thousand shantytowns stacked on top of each other, with a bar on every corner. Prauf had stayed quiet most of the time, but Cal can see the worry and conflict in his eyes. Finally, he speaks. “You holdin’ up okay?” he asks softly. 

“Yeah. You?” Cal pushes down the all-too familiar anxious energy. 

“Yeah.” Prauf peers at him. Cal looks away. “Cal… I been working with you some time now. I’ve never seen you do anything like that before.” 

Cal slumps back into the seat. _Please, let it go._ Prauf continues on. “Heh. We’ve been through some hell together. So… I know the risk that you took for me. I just… I don’t know how to repay you.” 

Cal sighs dejectedly. “Don’t mention it. I mean it.” 

“You don’t have to worry about me. But… this place… it’s not safe.” Prauf peers around, lowering his voice even further. “Maybe you should… I don’t know, disappear?” 

_Yes. Disappear_. Cal nods. “Just gotta head back to my place, grab my bag. Tabbers owes me a favor.” 

“Heard he was up on Nar Shaddaa,” Prauf adds, tone relieved. 

“Yeah.” Cal pauses, saddened. “You won’t be seeing me for a while, Prauf.” 

“Okay. yeah, okay.” He seems to want to say more, but leans back in his seat. Cal rests his head against the window and in a few moments, drifts off, exhausted. Some time later, something startles him awake. The train seems quiet, emptier. Prauf is gone. Cal stands, peering down the car. A familiar figure stands at the end. “Prauf?” he calls, uncertain. 

The door slides shut. Cal picks up his pace. _What is he doing_? “Prauf, wait up.” Before he can reach the end of the car, it goes dark. _Power’s gone_. The door slides open, and Cal carefully proceeds. With a hollow click, the lights turn back on, illuminating- 

-the familiar halls of a _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer. Something draws Cal forward, down the seemingly endless corridor. A lone alarm blares, echoing through the ship. A whisper reaches his ears, through a blast door. The pull becomes stronger, and Cal presses his hand to the cold metal. The door suddenly opens. 

Jaro Tapal stands within, lightsaber blazing. Before Cal can react, Tapal reaches out, paralyzing him. “Apprentice,” Tapal thunders. “Mark well and listen.” 

“Master-” 

“Trust _only_ in the Force.” 

Cal wakes with a gasp. Prauf sits next to him, concerned. “Train’s stopped. You alright?” 

“Yeah. Something’s going on.” Cal shakes off his fatigue and stands. _Never had a dream that vivid before_. A group of white-armored stormtroopers move through the train car, barking orders. “Identification ready. Move out and line up.” 

Cal eyes the troopers worriedly. Prauf nudges him as they follow the squad off the train. “Probably just another contraband inspection,” he mutters. Cal nods, unconvinced as he squints against the pounding rain. Cold dread settles in his stomach as he catches sight of several menacing figures, clad in black and red armor. _Purge troopers._ I’m _the contraband_. 

Two Imperial ships land before the gathered scrappers, whipping wind and rain about the plateau. Cal takes an involuntary step back as a pair of black-cloaked figures. _Inquisitors_. 

“Is this all of them?” the first asks with disdain. 

“Yes, Second Sister,” one of the purge troopers answers, startling Cal. 

With a sigh, she turns to the scrappers. “We seek a dangerous fugitive.” Letting her words sink in, she walks the length of the lineup, moving with the deliberate grace of a panther. “This is no common anarchist… but a devotee of the treasonous Jedi Order. Failure to turn over this traitor will result in a charge of sedition. Turn yourselves in or everyone present will face summary execution.” 

In unison, the purge troopers ready large blaster rifles. The Ninth Sister grins toothily and sneers, pacing in front of the ships. Whispers run through the gathered scrappers, and several shift uneasily. Prauf steps forward. Cal grabs for him, but lowers his hand. “I… think it’s time someone came forward.” His voice falters as the Second Sister turns her smoldering gaze to him, but he continues. “I, uh… I-I’ve been working on this heap a long time. Way before the war. We refit and rebuilt ships. Best in the galaxy.” He seems to be gaining steam. 

Cal subtly reaches for his belt, hand closing around Jaro Tapal’s lightsaber. 

_-Trust only - the Force-_

_No_. Prauf is still talking, and Cal attempts to catch his eye. “Then came the Empire.” He turns to face the Second Sister. “And engineers… became scrappers. The workers… they just started getting worked.” 

“Prauf…” Cal breathes. 

“But we all know the truth. We’re just… too afraid to say it. To the Empire… we’re all just expendable.” Prauf turns. The Second Sister steps forward. “Yes,” she says, raising her lightsaber and igniting it in his chest. “You are.” 

“No!” Cal howls, drawing his saber and lunging forward. 

“Look at this! A lightsaber!” she exclaims, easily blocking his wild strike. With a dismissive wave of her hand, she flings him away, right into the Ninth Sister’s grip. The Dowutin easily swings him over the edge of the cliff. “I got the Jedi!” she crows. 

Cal yells and swings his saber. With a triumphant sneer, she drops him. “Too slow!” she laughs. With a flurry of curses, Cal makes a wild grab for the rock, but misses. Below him, a train flies by. _Too fast_ … He tucks his head and braces himself, crashing through the rusted metal with an almighty crack. He can taste blood as he pushes himself to his knees. “Augh, that hurts…” 

Two stormtroopers stand at the front of the car, staring at him. “How’d you get here?” the first asks, raising a blaster. 

_They really can’t see out of those helmets_ , he muses grumpily, standing. His hip aches fiercely, and he can’t put full weight on his right leg. 

“Hey! Hold it! Don’t move!” the second trooper barks, not sharing his comrade’s curiosity. Cal dives forward, lightsaber flashing. Within moments, the two unfortunate troopers lie dead on the floor. Cal grimaces, shoving his lightsaber through his belt and limping forward. _Got to stop this thing. They’ll be coming for me_. 

An explosion suddenly shakes the train, throwing Cal forward. _Faster_ … He scrambles up onto the roof of the train, raising an arm and squinting against the rain. The roar of a ship approaches him, and he looks up to see a TIE interceptor barrelling down on him, guns blazing. Cal hits the deck as the train is struck by a barrage of laser fire. He crawls forward, shielding himself behind a raised vent. 

_Why isn’t it firing on me_? he wonders. Not even a moment later, the coupling between the cars snaps, shattered by blaster bolts. Cal swears as the car slips from the tracks with a blood-curdling screech of metal on metal. “Not good! _Not_ good!” A twisted hulk of metal flies past him as he resumes climbing, desperate to get to stable ground. 

The high-pitched whine of engines approaches again, and Cal takes cover in the scorched doorway, bracing for a massive explosion. It doesn’t come, and he raises his head. A second unfamiliar ship fires on the interceptor, chasing it away from the train. It pulls up alongside Cal, boarding ramp lowered. A woman waves at him. “Hey! We’re here to help!” 

“Who are you?!” Cal shouts over the roar of the wind. 

“No time! Keep moving! We’ll pick you up when we can!” Before Cal can reply, the ship peels off, interceptor following. Cal breaks into a lopsided run, making his way up the train. With a sudden screech, it slows, stopping almost entirely. _What now_ …? 

The two ships careen overhead. 

“Aah!” Cal ducks as a blast rocks the train. The car he stands on slips off the rails, sending him hurtling towards the unforgiving cliffs. The second ship pulls around. “Jump!” the woman cries. 

Cal throws himself forward, slamming into the ramp. “Oof!” 

“Hold on!” She offers him a hand. Before he can reach, the ship is struck by a barrage of blaster fire, throwing Cal away. He falls for a moment before catching hold of a maintenance droid. It beeps indignantly at him, losing altitude. Cal releases it and lands hard on a loading deck, wincing. _This day just gets better and better_. 

As if the galaxy heard his call, the TIE interceptor lands, and the Second Sister drops onto the platform. She ignites her lightsaber. “Going somewhere?” 

In response, Cal draws his own saber, raising it in a defensive guard. _I’m injured and out of practice. Good as dead._

“I recognize that stance… Perhaps you’ve had some training after all. Who was your master, Padawan? Someone I killed? What Jedi gave their life so that you might live?” She slinks towards him, blood-red saber glowing bright. In a flash, she strikes at him, movements swift and precise. He barely wards her off, injured leg aching with each blow. 

The ship from before comes around, firing upon the platform. Cal flings himself away and rolls to his feet. “Get on board!” the woman’s voice calls from the cloud of smoke. Cal coughs and jumps onto the ramp. The woman pulls him inside and draws a blaster, firing at the telltale glow of the Second Sister’s lightsaber. The doors seal, and the ship pulls away. Cal follows her into the cabin. The Second Sister suddenly leaps onto the windshield and wrests the controls away with the Force, sending the ship into a downwards spiral. The woman grabs ahold of the yoke and stabilizes their fall, flinging the inquisitor off. 

The captain punches the hyperdrive, and the scrapyards of Bracca are left in their dust. Cal lets out a breath. The captain, a grumpy-looking Latero, turns, eyes wide at the sight of Cal’s lightsaber. He raises all four arms. “O-kay. Put… that thing down and grab some seat.” 

Cal turns off his lightsaber, still in shock. “Thanks for the help. But who are you people?” 

“My name is Cere Junda,” the dark-skinned woman says. She motions to the Latero. “And this is my captain, Greez Dritus.” 

Cal, half-ignoring them, peers around the ship with restless anxiety. 

Greez grins. “How ya doin? Yeah, the _Mantis_ is my ship, but you better pay attention to this lady here.” 

Cere quiets him. “So… who are you?” she asks calmly. 

“Cal. Kestis. Who was that back there?” He rubs his aching shoulder. 

Cere gravely shakes her head. “An Imperial Inquisitor. She’s a Force user hunting Jedi survivors. And now that she knows who you are… She will not stop until she destroys you.” 

Cal raises an eyebrow, suspicious. “How do you know so much? And why’d you help me?” 

“We track Imperial communications. We heard the Inquisitors were heading to Bracca - so we made our move.” 

“Oh yeah? What’s the bounty on Jedi these days anyway?” 

Greez sighs loudly. “ _That’s_ gratitude for ya.” 

Cere waves Greez off. “Look. I get it. You’ve been surviving on your own for so long that it’s impossible to trust anyone. And that’s what’s kept you alive. But this… is about something bigger than just surviving,” she tells him. Something about her words resonates with him, igniting his curiosity. 

“Like what?” 

“Like rebuilding the Jedi Order.” 

Cal gapes. “You two?” He looks around the ship. “Anyone else?” 

Greez squints at him. “Oh, we’re not good enough for you?” 

Cal gives him a ‘ _well, duh_ ’ look. “The… Jedi Council?” he says slowly. 

“They’re gone,” Cere says solemnly. 

“Oh. So… I’m all you’ve got.” 

Cere nods. “Captain, set a course for Bogano.” 

Greez grumbles to himself. 

“And Cal… try and relax. You’re safe. For now.” Cere smiles slightly. 

_That’s not ominous_. Cal heads off into the hold. _Just… need some sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noteworthy notes I took while dialogue-ing for this chapter:  
> ...stuff that likes screwing things up. Yay.  
> It breaks completely, sending the two on a butt-hurting waterslide of doom, headed for that giant sarlacc thing. O fuq  
> Uh oh. He’s just hangin there.  
> BAM POOF ITS THE FORCE  
> ...gigantic hentai tentacles.  
> Cal’s really like ‘oh shit.’  
> Cal doesn’t know what to expect.  
> She ignites her saber, killing him. Ouch.  
> Cal, internally: some smartass remark.  
> Cal: This is bad!  
> No shit.  
> Things are bad, to say the least.  
> Fight fight fight  
> Cal gets his bum kicked.  
> Trilla is stuck to the windshield.


	2. Eno Cordova's Message

_“You’ve gotta move on and live your life. Find your destiny.”_

_“Cal, look out!”_

Cal wakes up, startled. Greez’s grumpy mug scowls at him. “You were talkin’ in your sleep. Weirdo.” He walks away. Cal gets up and shakes his head. I’m _the weirdo_? He stretches, peering around the hold. The exposed hyperdrive thrums rhythmically at the rear, casting a soft white glow across the worktable in front of it. Cal rubs the base of his neck and folds his poncho before tossing it onto the workbench with a sigh. 

The hard bunk hadn’t done much for his injuries, and the extra stress gave him a stiff neck. _Still better than Bracca_. Cal grabs his lightsaber from the workbench and attaches it to his belt before stepping out into the main lounge. 

The ship is quiet, and a foggy brown-green planet fills the viewport. _Bogano_? he wonders. His eye is drawn to an unfamiliar stringed instrument, resting against the holotable. Curious, Cal picks it up and perches at the edge of the sofa, plucking at the strings. The lonely strains of a melody swirl through the Force. He closes his eyes and focuses, echoing the melancholy tune. 

Footsteps enter the lounge, and Cal opens his eyes. Cere stands in front of him, a faraway look in her eyes. “That song… I wrote it years ago. You touch an object and witness events connected to it. You feel its history…” 

“It’s an echo in the Force from the object.” Cal sheepishly sets down the instrument. 

Cere nods approvingly, sitting next to him. “Not many Jedi have that skill.” 

Cal raises an eyebrow. “How would you know that?” 

“I once was a Jedi.” 

“Do I… know you?” he wonders. 

“No. But I knew your master, Jaro Tapal. He was a true guardian of the Republic.” 

“He was a hero,” Cal agrees, heart heavy with the familiar grief. He shifts uncomfortably. “Listen… something happened to me during the Purge.” He pauses, suddenly unsure. “I survived, but… my connection to the Force is damaged. When I meditate, when I use the Force at all… if I’m not careful… It’s like I’m back in that moment when…” He stops, throat tight. 

Cere puts a hand on his arm. “You _survived_ , Cal. And you’re not alone. Not anymore.” 

Greez wanders into the lounge with a yawn. Upon seeing them, he hastens to the cockpit. “Oh! Finally, we can land.” 

Cere joins him, and after a moment, Cal follows. “This is Bogano,” Cere says. “A Jedi I knew discovered it before the Purge. You won’t find it on any maps.” 

“The Empire doesn’t know this place exists?” Cal asks, incredulous. _Impossible._ “So what’s the plan? Hide out here?” The _Mantis_ lands softly, and Greez whistles to himself. 

“No. We’re done hiding, Cal.” She leads him down the ramp, pointing into the rising sun. A tall structure stands against the sky, sunlight gleaming off its surface. “See that? I believe that vault holds the key to rebuilding the Jedi Order. However…” She turns to him. 

“What?” 

“It requires someone strong in the Force to pass its tests.” 

“Can’t you do it?” Cal inquires, confused. 

“I… cut myself off,” Cere says shortly. Her tone invites no further conversation. Cal narrows his eyes. “And that’s why you need me.” 

Cere sighs. “Look. I know you don’t trust me. And I’m not really sure I trust you either. But we have a common enemy, and a common cause. I’ll tell you more after you reach the Vault. But, until then, there’s someone you should meet. I’ve got to stay here and monitor Imperial activity. Hopefully they won’t find us here, but we can never be too careful after what happened on Bracca.” 

Cal nods. “Guess I’ll just… look around, then.” He heads down the ramp, squinting against the sunlight. The warm air is heavy with the scent of wet earth and rain. _Suppose I’m looking for a Jedi. But if there’s already one here, why does Cere need me_? The remnants of structures on the horizon stand stark against the bright sky, like sentinels of the past. Cal wanders down a muddy slope, listening to the chatter of creatures and the constant breath of the wind. 

Deep chasms split the planet’s surface, their pale, striated walls weathered away by millennia of wind and rain. _So peaceful. Perfect hideout for a Jedi_. He bends down and brushes his hand across the ground, searching for echoes in the Force from this mysterious someone. 

_They were here. A long time ago… but tired of the chaos of the galaxy. They came to Bogano in search of something. Enlightenment, perhaps?_ Cal sits back. The echoes are vague, more impressions than memories. _Got to clear my head. This place should be good for meditation_. He closes his eyes and quiets his thoughts, immersing himself in the serenity of the fractured plains. 

For once, visions of the _Albedo Brave_ fail to break his focus, and all the voice of Jaro Tapal has to say is “ _You are learning, Padawan_.” 

He’s heard worse. Sometimes, the ghost of his master would berate him. Other times, Cal would relive Tapal’s death, knowing he could do nothing. 

_Boooop_?

Cal opens his eyes. A white-and-red BD unit circles him curiously, twittering softly. 

_A droid? Maybe he knows this ‘someone.’_ “Hey, BD-1. I’m Cal.” 

_Fwooo_?

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m looking for someone.” 

_Wooo_? 

Cal smiles. “No, not you. I’m searching for, uh, a Jedi. I think.” 

The little droid beeps excitedly and bounces off. Cal straightens. “Hold on. You know the Jedi? What do you know? Hey! Wait!” He stands and rushes after BD, following him on a haphazard path across bottomless gaps and steep cliffs. The air is humid and mist shrouds the ground, swirling in ghostly eddies in his wake. The path narrows and slopes downwards, leading into a derelict workshop, hidden in a cliff face. 

The entire subterranean enclave is plastered with research notes and drawings, most almost illegible. Cal is drawn to the far wall, where an intricate diagram of the vault lies faded on a workbench. He runs a gentle hand over it, marvelling at the attention to detail. A faint echo whispers to him, bearing pride and wonder. 

BD beeps, curious. 

Surprised, Cal peers at him. “The Vault? That’s where I was headed, too.” 

_Whooo_! 

“Okay. First we gotta find a way out of this place.” Cal looks around the workshop. “Do you know where this leads?” He heads towards two doors at the far end of the chamber, stuck half-open. 

_Boodoop_! BD-1 slips through the crack and darts off, his spotlight flashing bright in the shadows. Cal squeezes through the doors and heads after him. Several small, fox-like creatures bounce away from their presence, chattering noisily. “What are those?” Cal asks. 

_Bwoo_. 

“Boglings? Huh. They’re kinda cute.” Cal follows BD up a long, spiralling flight of stairs, unevenly cut into the pale rock. They emerge into the watery sunlight, a mere few hundred meters from the towering Vault, shining dull gold in the sun. “Whoever I’m supposed to find must be waiting there,” Cal notes aloud. 

_Fwee!_ BD runs ahead of him, babbling a senseless melody. 

“Race you there!” Cal dashes up the muddy slope, surefooted despite the wet ground. Halfway up, BD jumps onto his shoulder with a tired whine. 

“Oh, we’re not finished yet!” 

BD trills at him. 

“Okay, okay. You probably would’ve won. _Probably_.” Cal smiles, peering around the exterior of the Vault. A large central spire dominates the space, covered in moss and worn-down carvings. Detailed murals and runic engravings circle the outer walls. The entire enclave has clearly not been touched in centuries. Cal circles it, stopping before a metal panel. The strange inscriptions call to him, whispering through the Force. He tentatively reaches out, pressing a hand to the cool surface. At his touch, it grinds up into the spire, revealing a dark crevice. 

Cal peers into the shadows. “Tight fit. You think we can do it?” 

_Bwoo_. BD crouches low on his shoulder. 

“Alright. Here goes.” Cal sidles through the crack. The interior is significantly less polished than the outside, and the jagged rock is slick with moisture. The scent of damp rock and earth clings to him as he emerges into a circular room, a perfect hemisphere covered in more strange carvings and glyphs. An inch of swampy water covers the floor, and sunlight pours in through the opening above. 

“Haven’t seen anything like this before,” Cal remarks. BD jumps down from his back and skitters towards the center of the Vault. Cal follows, gazing around in wonder. _Boop boo woo. Fwee_? 

“What is it?” 

BD stops, standing completely still. 

“You okay, BD?” 

“ _Well done, whoever you are_.” 

Cal looks up. A hologram of an unfamiliar Jedi stands before them, smiling amicably. “ _You have passed the test I left behind - and gained access to the Vault and this recording. One of many encrypted logs stored in the droid_.” 

Cal glances at BD-1. _This is…_

“ _I am Master Eno Cordova. I may not know your name, but I know your purpose. The fate of the Jedi Order lies in your hands. This place… this Vault… is a sacred temple. Built by a vanished civilization known as the Zeffo. Meditating here, I was granted a premonition through the Force. A vision of doom… I have placed inside this Vault a Jedi holocron. Ahead you will find the inner chamber of the Vault… but also another test. I can only trust this holocron to someone who has followed my path and understands. Seek out the hidden tombs of the three sages and learn to perceive the mysteries of the Force as the Zeffo once did. In this droid, you will find everything you need to succeed on this journey. Go to the Zeffo homeworld. There you will find peace in the eye of the storm. Good luck, Jedi. And may the Force be with you_.” 

Cal stares for a moment, not quite comprehending. _What_? He turns to BD-1. “Guess you were the one I was supposed to meet,” he says slowly. 

_Bweeep_! 

Cal sits down, ignoring the wet moss. “You know…” He peers at BD. “I’ve been alone for a while now. Without any purpose… just hiding. It’s no way to live. Not for a Jedi.” 

BD beeps. 

“Or a droid. Maybe Cere was right. Maybe we’re done hiding. Hey.” He stands, suddenly invigorated. “You wanna meet some, uh… friends of mine?” 

BD trills excitedly and scrambles onto Cal’s shoulder. He smiles and radios Cere. “I think I found what you wanted me to see.” 

“ _Sounds like you did. We’ll be waiting_.” Her voice carries a note of amusement. 

_She knew_ , Cal realizes, squeezing back through the crack and into the fading sunlight. _What else isn’t she telling me_? Cordova’s words swirl through his mind as he makes his way back towards the _Mantis_. _A holocron… what could it contain? What is so important that Cordova hide it here in this Vault, on this isolated world_? 

The sun is finally dipping below the horizon as Cal arrives back at the _Mantis_. Cere waits outside, sitting on the boarding ramp. At his approach, she stands. “You passed the test.” 

Cal eyes her. “So you knew about BD-1?” 

Cere smiles elusively. “Come on board. We’ll talk inside.” 

Cal sighs and follows her. _What am I getting myself into_? Greez emerges from the rear of the hold, grumbling to himself. 

BD climbs down Cal’s shoulder and jumps to the floor, following Greez. _Beee_? 

“Oh, BD-1, this is Greez,” Cal says. BD twitters and jumps onto the sofa. Greez’s eyes widen in horror. “What is that?” 

_Fwee_! 

“Get off my sofa!” Greez yelps, shooing him away. The little droid trills excitedly, prancing just out of reach. “Get off my sofa! Get- get off my sofa! Go! Get outta there, get out!” 

With a final, indignant beep, BD scurries onto the table. Greez straightens and dusts himself off, glaring. Cal smiles slightly. “ _That_ is BD-1. He’s with us.” 

“I don’t care who he’s with. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get oil stains out of potolli-weave fabric?” Greez grouses, inspecting it. 

Cal shrugs. “Not really.” 

“Oh, I hope you found something better out there than this droid.” He flings himself onto the sofa, grumbling to himself. Cere sighs. “Calm down, Greez. He did. Tell us, Cal.” 

Cal sits on the edge of the stairs to the galley. “The Vault was built by an ancient civilization called the Zeffo. A Jedi Master named Eno Cordova hid something inside of it - a holocron from the Archives.” 

Cere shakes her head with a wry smile. “Cordova, you old fool.” 

“You knew him?” 

“Yes. A long time ago, I was his apprentice. Cordova was a loner. That little droid and I are probably the only ones that know about Bogano.” 

Greez squints at them. “A holo- _what_?” 

“A holocron. It stores information only accessible to Jedi.” Cere stands. “Hang on - I think I have one around here.” Cal and Greez follow her into the galley. She hands Cal a crystalline bluish cube. “Use the Force.” 

Cal concentrates. A vibration runs through the holocron and it splits apart, levitating above his palm. The projection of an aged Jedi Master begins to speak, voice heavy. “ _This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen-_ ” He cuts off the connection, and the holocron collapses back into a cube. _So it’s true_. 

Cere continues, oblivious. “With that information on the holocron… Cordova _must’ve_ had a good reason to hide it away. It may be key in defeating the Empire. Or even rebuilding the Order.” 

“Okay, no problem!” Greez exclaims enthusiastically. “Let’s get it!” 

Cal speaks up. “Except the holocron is hidden deep inside the Vault and to get it we have to follow Cordova’s path. He mentioned something about a Zeffo homeworld.” 

“Alright, well, where are we going? I’m just asking ‘cause I was thinking of making some food.” He grins. 

Cal sighs. “Look. Before we do anything…” He turns to Cere. “I need to know something. How come you’re no longer a Jedi?” 

Cere avoids his piercing gaze. “I had an experience… that changed my perspective. So… I cut myself off from the Force.” 

Cal raises an eyebrow. “But you’re still following Cordova?” 

“I believe whatever he has learned may give us a fighting chance against the Empire. We need anything we can get. What do you believe?” Cere asks. 

He tilts his head, placing the holocron on the table. “I believe I can’t keep hiding from the Empire, so I don’t really have a choice.” 

“Cal, as long as you’re alive, you will _always_ have a choice. Are you with us?” Cere asks. 

Cal casts a sideways glance at BD-1. _Better than scrapping ships, I guess_. “We’re in.” 

_Beee_! BD agrees. 

Greez good-naturedly whacks Cal’s arm. “So. Zeffo, you said?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noteworthy notes I took while dialogue-ing for this chapter:  
> Hongus dongus he’s getting to the temple! Slowly.  
> BD yells at him.  
> You go, Mr. Wet Underpants.  
> Cal fights a frog.  
> Bd promptly jumps on his sofa  
> Its obi-wan!


	3. Peace in the Eye of the Storm

The _Mantis_ departed for Zeffo shortly after. Cal settled down behind the captains’ chairs, content with merely sitting and listening. Greez is humming to himself, and Cere had decided to strike up a conversation with BD-1, who sits above the controls. “Do you remember me? I came to Bogano looking for my former Master, Eno Cordova.” 

_Bwee_! 

“Hi to you, too. You two must have spent a lot of time together alone on that planet.” 

_Bwoooo…_ BD sounds sad. 

“Oh… he must’ve left right after you were activated. Do you remember the last thing Cordova said to you?” she asks. 

BD relays the end of Cordova’s log. “ _Good luck, Jedi. May the Force be with you_.” 

“The log left for Cal… nothing else?” 

_Boooo…_

_Certainly a character, that droid_. Cal turns his- _Tapal’s_ \- lightsaber over in his hands, picking at the damaged end. _How quickly things can change_. 

“Hey kid!” Greez’s voice startles Cal. He attaches the saber to his belt and stands. “We’re coming up on Zeffo,” Greez says as Cal joins him and Cere up front. The _Mantis_ drops out of hyperspace. A blue-green world shrouded in clouds swiftly grows larger in the viewport as they approach. 

“Heck of a storm brewing down there,” Greez notes, worried. “Might not be the best time to land.” 

Cal squints at the massive swirl of clouds in the planet’s northern hemisphere. “Hey, Cordova mentioned something about peace in the eye of the storm. I can just make out a settlement in the middle of it.” He points. 

“Then we _have_ to get there,” Cere says gravely. 

“Copy that,” Greez grumbles, flipping a series of switches. The ship vibrates as they descend through the heavy clouds. Cal grabs onto the back of Cere’s chair. 

“Couple bumps ain’t gonna kill ya, kid,” Greez teases. “Unless the wind picks up.” 

BD twitters. 

“Can you tell that bucket of bolts to keep his opinion to himself?” Greez snaps. 

“I’m sure everything’s under control,” Cere says calmly. Cal whiteknuckles the seat again as they drop through the clouds. 

“‘Course it’s under control. Just a little tricky…” Greez grits his teeth as they come down, wind whipping about the ship. With a heavy thud, the _Mantis_ lands. Greez grins. “Perfect landing, heh. Greezy money, baby.” 

“There’s something about these winds. I’m getting a lot of interference on the comms,” Cere muses, tinkering with the panel. “Greez and I will stay here and keep an eye out for the Empire.” 

_Boop twee_? BD jumps onto Cal’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. We’ll search for signs of Cordova,” Cal says, heading for the boarding ramp. 

“Good. I’ll be in touch once I crack this.” She reaches out to him as he passes. “You did good work on Bogano. The more information we gather on Cordova and the Zeffo, the closer we’ll get to stopping the Empire. He was obsessed with them and believed their teachings to be important. But, we don’t know what we’re getting into. Be careful, Cal.” 

He nods, grabbing his poncho and bag from the table and heads out onto the wind-ravaged landing pad. The cool air is thick with humidity and the scent of rain. Various supply crates are strewn across the derelict hangar, their labels weathered by the constant winds. 

“Any idea where to start?” he asks BD-1. 

_Bwee…_

“Yeah, me either. But that hangar might be something.” 

BD trills in agreement. Cal starts across the landing pad, puzzled by its emptiness. _Clearly someone lived here at a point. What happened_? He kneels down to inspect one of the more intact crates. BD beeps at him as he closes his eyes and reaches into the past. “It’s strange. Whoever they were, they left in a hurry. They didn’t want to leave, but…” he trails off. 

_Booo_? 

“That’s all I’ve got. It’s kinda hazy.” Cal straightens and heads to the door. At his approach, it slides open, revealing the backside of a modest dwelling at the edge of a cliff. An uneasy feeling nags at him as he catches sight of an Imperial order tacked to its wall. 

Cere’s voice suddenly comes through the comm with a burst of static. “ _Cal, can you hear me_?” 

Cal jumps, startled. “Y-yeah. The Empire. They found Zeffo,” he says quickly, peering at the eviction notice. 

“ _If they were following the Mantis we would’ve been swarmed already_.” Cere sounds worried. 

“Could they be looking for the tombs?” Cal inquires. 

“ _Let’s hope not. Just got our comms working. I’ll try the same workaround to crack into theirs_.” She signs off. Cal sighs, taking a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. 

_Dee boop_? BD beeps, concerned. 

“Just a little on edge, that’s all.” Cal rolls his shoulders and continues around the side of the dwelling, eyeing the notices posted about. “It’s all lies. The Empire just wanted this land.” Cal runs a hand over the sandstone-like texture of the wall. Here, the echoes are stronger - he can feel the fear and agitation of the people who had occupied this village. _They were pushed from their homes… taken by the Empire_. 

Cal heads further into the village. Colorful hangings decorate some of the walls, hand woven. They ripple forlornly in the wind, bright against the dull cliffs. An eerie atmosphere hangs over the empty encampment as Cal wanders through the deserted buildings. 

A blaster bolt flies over his head, and he ducks. BD trills, and Cal draws his lightsaber. 

“ _It’s a Jedi_!” A squad of stormtroopers charge down carved rock steps, blasting away. BD takes cover as Cal swings his saber in a tight arc, sending several of the bolts back towards the troopers. The company descends into chaos as Cal leaps forward, lightsaber flashing. Within moments, the hapless stormtroopers lie dead around him. 

_Bwooooop_? BD sounds accusatory. 

“Can’t risk it. We’ve got to keep moving,” he says grimly. Pausing, he gives the village a last sweeping glance. The abandoned dwellings and their shadows are still, quiet. Cal sticks his saber through his belt and continues on up a small hill leading into a cave. 

BD’s spotlight dimly illuminates the space, gleaming off several rusted turbines in the ceiling. “This must’ve been what they used for power,” Cal muses, boots echoing on the metal catwalks. “Been out of service a while, though.” 

_Booo-weee_. 

“Don’t know how long the Empire’s been here, but…” he trails off. 

_Ba-woop_? 

“Cere? She’s alright. But there’s something about her I can’t put my finger on.” Cal shrugs, jostling BD. The distant sound of voices echoes through the cavern, and Cal stops. “They’re outside,” he says softly. “We need to be careful.” 

_Boo_? 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Cal moves forward, senses on high alert. The cavern leads out onto a path wrapping around the side of a steep cliff, dappled with patches of snow and mud. The dropoff to his left plunges straight down, its bottom lost in the mist. A massive statue looms on the mountainside across the ravine, surrounded by Imperial tech. “That’s gotta be one of the Zeffo,” Cal says. “Guess we’re on the right track.” _And so’s the Empire._

 _Beeeeep_? 

“Yeah, we’ll start there.” Cal edges down the ridge, being careful not to slip on the ice. It had gotten colder as they exited the caverns, and the wind carries with it a biting chill. _Looks abandoned_ , Cal muses. _Where is everyone_? He swiftly crosses the muddy clearing, sticking close to the base of the statue. 

A door to his right suddenly hisses open, and a pair of scout troopers walk out, talking. Cal ducks behind a rock, hand on his lightsaber. 

“ _What do you mean, Project Auger’s been deactivated_?” the first trooper grumbles. 

_Project Auger_? Cal wonders. He watches as the two walk right by his hiding place and around to the front of the statue. Cal stands, quietly following them. 

“ _There’s nothing here. Project’s been shut down. Simple as that_ ,” the second answers. Cal stops against the cliff. The area in front of the mountainside statue had been cleared, and a multitude of Imperial troops wander the area. A large door leads into the rock. 

_What are they doing_? Cal stares. 

“ _Hey! You shouldn’t be here_!” 

The shout shocks Cal back to reality, and he presses himself against the rock. A rain of blaster bolts hit the jagged stone, flinging shards past his face. BD trills. 

“Yeah, should’ve been paying more attention to them.” Cal ignites his saber. “We need to get inside that statue. I’m gonna make a run for it.” 

_Bee beeee_! 

Cal moves away from the wall, making a mad dash for the door. He vaults over a pair of troopers and slips inside, taking cover in the doorframe. “BD! Lock that door!” Cal yelps. The little droid chatters and skitters over to the console, sealing the doors with a jolt to the system. 

Cal lets out a sigh of relief, deactivating his lightsaber and leaning against the wall. He squints. “Wasn’t expecting this.” 

_Whooo_? 

“It’s a giant Zeffo statue. Kinda expecting there would be Zeffo stuff inside,” Cal says, straightening and peering around. “That door won’t hold them forever. We’d better get moving.” 

Right on cue, an explosion echoes outside, and dust falls around them. BD scrambles onto Cal’s shoulder and they head deeper into the mountain. The dark facility seems deserted, stripped entirely of equipment. 

_What is going on here_? Cal wonders. _For a discontinued project, they certainly have a lot of security_. He proceeds further into the abandoned halls, eyeing the crates haphazardly strewn about. “So careless,” Cal murmurs. “Are these all Zeffo artifacts?” 

BD gives him an affirming beep. 

“They’re after the Zeffo too… but for what? None of this makes sense.” 

_Booo_. 

“Guess we’ll find out,” Cal says, stopping in front of a large set of doors. With a soft hiss, they slide open, revealing a long landing pad. Several dozen troopers haul the same crates from outside into a transport ship. Cal hides against the edge of the platform as the engines start up and the troopers head back into the facility. As the last of them pass, he calls the _Mantis_. “Cere, there’s a ship leaving the Empire’s base.” 

“ _I heard. They plan to bring Zeffo artifacts to Coruscant_.” 

“Does that mean-”

“ _That the Emperor is interested in Zeffo? Maybe. Any sign of Cordova_?” 

“Not yet. Still looking. I’ll let you know if we find anything.” Cal straightens and watches as the transport rises into the distance, leaving the platform quiet once more. He sighs. _What if I’m in over my head? What if this is all for nothing_? 

_Bee booo_? BD-1 nudges him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just hope… that this isn’t for nothing. Seems like I’m chasing a ghost.” Cal peers into the empty halls. “And none of this feels right.” 

_Boop wheee_! 

“I guess so.” Cal continues on, footsteps almost silent on the polished floors. After a few minutes of wandering the halls, quietly taking out stormtroopers, and encountering an increasing number of dead ends, Cal halts, frustrated. “This place is a maze,” he grumbles. 

BD beeps sympathetically. 

“You think you could find a… map or something?” Cal asks. 

_Deeee. Fweee boo_? 

“That’s, uh, not how the Force works.” Cal smiles. A breath of cool air ruffles his hair, and he turns. “But I think I found our way out.” 

_Bweee_! 

“That’s not- whatever.” He shakes his head. The Imperial halls lead into a rough-hewn rocky tunnel, lit by battery-operated floodlights. 

_Beebop. Whee_! 

Just then, Cere calls. “ _Cal, the Empire’s pinpointed your location. You have to move fast_.” 

“On it. Thanks. I’m in some sort of Imperial tunnel under a Zeffo statue.” 

“ _What do they know_?” 

“No mention of Cordova. I don’t think the Empire knows he’s been here.” 

“ _T_ _hen we have the advantage… for now_.” With a click, the link goes quiet. The tunnel suddenly ends in a large rectangular room, covered in aged Zeffo murals. Cal’s boots echo on a metal surface, and he looks down. “That’s interesting.” A circular brass seal contrasts sharply with the dull stone of the rest of the catacomb, its surface carved with a singular symbol. “We’re on the right track.” 

_Woohoo_! BD jumps down and taps at the seam between the metal and the floor. 

“Lift it? Hm. Maybe.” He reaches out and concentrates, using the Force to dislodge the seal. It comes free with a loud grinding sound, and Cal sets it down beside them. The brass plate had covered a rusted grate and a long drop into the darkness. He can hear the wind howling through the shaft hundreds of feet below. 

_Bwoooo_ … BD climbs onto Cal’s back. He stands and heads for the far side of the catacombs, where a thin shaft of sunlight casts waning shadows through a carved archway. Cal squints against the setting sun as he climbs out of the caverns. 

The dusty catacombs had led them into a secluded ruin, ravaged by wind and covered in moss. Cal can see the epicenter of the storm across the ruin, strangely contained behind two massive spires. The Force pulls at him from beyond the storm, almost as strong as the wind. 

“There’s a storm up ahead,” he tells Cere. “Something about it crippled the Empire’s equipment. I can feel something pulling me… from within the storm.” 

“ _Follow it. Let the Force sharpen your instincts_.” 

“I’ll do my best.” Cal continues across the ruins, eyeing the shining brass plates. _They’re the same as the one in the catacombs. Are they connected_? Cal wonders, clambering over a fallen column. The loose gravel crunches beneath his boots, sparkling with shards of ancient mosaics. Above his head, a broken pathway leads up between the spires, weathered away by the wind. _This place must’ve been beautiful in its peak_. 

Cal jumps, latching onto the ledge and hauling himself up. The cyclone whips by across the path in front of him, carrying a slew of rocks and debris. Up on the path, the wind tears at him, a far cry from the serenity of the ruins. “Never seen a storm do that before,” Cal remarks, shielding his eyes against the flying dirt. 

BD agrees. 

“Yeah. It’s incredible. How do we get across?” Cal wonders aloud. 

_Booooop_? 

“I’ll give it a try.” Cal takes a breath and concentrates, using the Force to halt the whirling wind. The ruin becomes eerily quiet as the storm slows and the debris caught in its pull hang frozen in the air. _Odd_.

 _Wheee_ … BD echoes his thoughts. 

“I meant only to stop the wind, but…” Cal shrugs and heads down the path between the massive spires. An ancient elevator waits at its end, fashioned of the same brassy metal in the other Zeffo-built structures. A spherical device as tall as he is blocks the entrance, carved with various symbols. BD trills suddenly.

“You remember something?” Cal asks. 

_Bee-beee_! The little droid projects Cordova’s hologram in front of them. “ _My friend - I believe this to be the earliest Zeffo site we’ve uncovered yet. Despite my reservations, I cannot chase the Bogano Vault from my mind. Its visions shaped the direction of an entire culture. I must understand why_.” The projection fades away. 

“That’s it?” 

_Boo. Fwee_? 

“I’ve never known a forgetful droid. Maybe you’ll remember more later.” Cal sets his shoulder against the sphere. Despite its large size, it is surprisingly light. It rolls into the center of the elevator and settles in a carved receptacle with an echoing chime. A rumbling reverberates through the spires, and the elevator begins to descend as the winds begin to howl once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noteworthy notes I took while dialogue-ing this chapter:  
> Zeffo! They come out of hyperspace to a heckuva storm on the planet.  
> It’s rough. Hella rough.  
> Bd says something rude.  
> Rough landing BOIS  
> Going through various abandoned villages, fighting troopers and space rats, etc.  
> Yikes.  
> Goats can be aggressive.  
> He pokes around the ruins, sneaking past goats and sometimes killing them.  
> Rock tornado!  
> They enter a funny elevator thing.


	4. Wisdom and Insight

“For an advanced civilization of supposed Force-users, they could really have taken some time to make a better elevator.” Cal sits against the brass wall, twirling a hydrospanner across his knuckles. The Zeffo elevator had been descending for the better part of two minutes, painfully slow. BD-1 had taken to scurrying about the space, peering at every symbol and twittering to himself. 

The elevator lands suddenly, jarring Cal. He grumbles tiredly and stands as the brass gates soundlessly slide away, revealing a vaulted hall carved with depictions of the Zeffo. 

_Bee bee beee_! BD hops onto his shoulder, chattering excitedly. 

“I’m in the tomb,” Cal tells Cere, starting down the corridor. 

“ _And the Empire_?” 

“No sign of them down here.” 

“ _What about Cordova_?” 

“Still not sure what I’m supposed to find.” Cal peers down the hall. “He’s a little…” 

“ _Eccentric? Tell me about it. But he wouldn’t send us here for his amusement. Keep an open mind_.” The line goes quiet. Cal yawns, rubbing his eyes. _I’m in no shape to fight. If they find me, I’m toast_. “You got anything, BD?” 

_Booo wooo_. 

Cal sighs, walking on. “I’ll rest when we get somewhere more… out of the way.” 

_Beeoooo. Wheee_. 

“You don’t know that. They’re everywhere.” 

_Wooo_. 

“I’m not paranoid. I’ve seen things,” he says sullenly. “They know everything.” The corridor opens into a larger hall with two large bronze doors at the end. Silver moonlight filters through the shimmering dust of eons past, and Cal can see the night sky through distant cracks in the rock. BD-1 wanders off to examine the Zeffo runes and murals covering the sandstone-like walls. 

“This figure. Who are they?” Cal wonders. The same Zeffo appears throughout the tomb, prominent in the murals. 

_Whee boo bee_. 

“Sage Eilram? This must be their tomb.” Cal stares up at the doors. “Behind those doors.” 

_Booo-boo_. 

“Aren’t you impatient? Alright.” Cal reaches out, and a strange feeling washes over him. He blinks, and the tomb is gone, replaced by a haze of desaturated blue. Jaro Tapal’s ghostly figure stands before him, a faint outline in the fog. 

“Master?” Cal breathes. 

“Apprentice. It is time for instruction.” 

Cal waits in silence, unsure of what to expect. Tapal continues. “The Jedi do not seek aggression, but we stand against it. The Force is there to guide us. The obstacles in your path define the path. What stands in the way becomes the way. Remember this, and go forward.” 

The vision fades, and the doors swing open with the grinding shriek of old metal. A gust of wind ruffles his hair as he walks through the doors. _Booboobooboooo_! BD whacks his ear. 

“What was that for?” Cal gripes. 

_Fwee whee_. 

“I wasn’t taking long. Master Tapal…” 

_Bwoo_. 

“The Force is strong in this place. The teachings of this Zeffo sage…” Cal trails off. A low-pitched tone echoes through the circular room as the wind he felt flows through the brass chimes hanging from the ceiling. “The echoes…” Cal closes his eyes, listening. “It’s not just wind rippling through these chimes. Voices… from the past.” _A simple melody_ … He walks to the center of the circular chamber, reaching out to the Force. The tone fluctuates as the wind picks up, three notes over and over again. The room rumbles, and the circular section he stands on begins to descend into a small amphitheatre. _Incredible._

Cal bends down, brushing his fingers against the faded seal in the center. “This was used in a Zeffo meditation ritual. They _were_ training Force users.” He yawns again. 

_Boooooo_? 

“A little. I’ve gone for longer.” 

_Bee boo boo bee_. 

Cal sighs, sitting down. “Fine. There’s no rush, I guess. We’ll spend the night… or what’s left of it - here.” 

_Fwee_? 

“I fell asleep hanging from a half-mangled light cruiser. _In the rain_ ,” he grumbles. “Solid rock is a luxury. Keep an eye out for me, okay?” 

_Hwee_! 

Cal lies down and rests his head on crossed arms, swiftly drifting off into a fitful sleep. 

_Someone’s looking for me_. The feeling filters into his dreams, clear as the day. Cal isn’t sure who or how, but _something_ is staring over his shoulder. He turns. A featureless shadow lurks at the edge of his vision, radiating malice. 

“You will find peace here,” a familiar voice says. “That evil has no power in this tomb.” 

_Cordova_? Cal wonders. An indistinct figure stands between him and the shadow. “Why-” 

“Sage Eilram’s teachings… they cannot hold out forever. You must wake, Padawan. There isn’t much time.” Cordova’s tone is grave. 

“Wait-!” Cal starts forward, but an earthquake shatters the dreamscape. He wakes with a start, tangled in his poncho. With a curse, he shoves the worn leather off his face and sits up, breathing erratic. The tomb shakes again, dust raining from the ceiling. 

BD chirps at him, worried. 

“I’m fine. What’s going on?” 

_Bee bee boo beedee_! 

“Yeah. The Empire must’ve started drilling. He was right - we don’t have much time.” Cal gets to his feet. 

_Bee_? 

“Uh, Cordova. Long story. He showed up in a dream.” Cal cracks his back and starts towards the closed doors at the opposite end of the rotunda. “I’m still not sure what we’re supposed to find, but I think it’s through there.” 

_Boop whee_? 

“Huh. You’re right. Maybe Cordova just wanted us to see this place. The Force is strong here.” 

“ _Seek out the hidden tombs of the three sages and learn to perceive the mysteries of the Force as the Zeffo once did_.” BD relays the snippet of recording. _Beee boo_. 

“Exactly.” Cal uses the Force to push open the massive doors. Dust rains from the ceiling as he enters the large chamber. A stylized carving of a tree takes up the entire back wall, and numerous artifacts and ceramics are piled around the room. Bronze windchimes hang above them, moving gently in the drafts. A massive sarcophagus is embedded in the floor, decorated with golden patterns and carvings. 

BD jumps from Cal’s shoulder and skitters to the carving of the tree. Cal follows, peering around in wonder. _Never seen anything like this before_. 

Cordova’s voice echoes through the space. “ _My friend, take a look at the detail on this bark_!” His hologram gestures enthusiastically to the tree as Cal hurries over. “ _The distinctive striations… It can only be a wroshyr tree from Kashyyyk. It’s time to call on an old friend. If the Zeffo had contact with Kashyyyk… There is a good chance Chieftain Tarfful will know about it_.” The hologram vanishes. 

“Kashyyyk…” Cal repeats. 

_Boodoo_. 

“Sounds like it.” 

It turned out the tomb was one giant loop. “The door didn’t look like one,” Cal protests. “Maybe that’s the point?” He sighs. “I still don’t fully understand this. Master Tapal, Cordova in my dream… ‘What stands in the way becomes the way…’” He rubs his brow. “I was never one for riddles.” 

BD gives him a disappointed beep as they enter the elevator. Cal radios the _Mantis_. “Cere?” 

“ _What did you find_?” 

_Always to the point_. “The Zeffo went to Kashyyyk. Cordova mentioned someone named… Tarfful.” 

“ _A Wookiee chieftain. They were old friends_.” 

“Think he’s still around?” Cal asks. 

“ _There’s only one way to find out. We have to go to Kashyyyk_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow yes how coincidental I upload this on Star Wars day itself  
> It's been a long (long time ago in a galaxy far far away?) while since I've worked on (or played) JFO. Please yell at me if Cal isn't acting like himself. I've been writing my own book and Mr. MC tends to bleed over. Shameless self-plug: go check it out on Amazon.com or at the link below. Demons, curses, gray morality galore
> 
> [Hiraeth](https://www.amazon.com/Insomnia-Heart-Hiraeth-Laura-Nelson/dp/1546316086/ref=tmm_pap_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=1588555650&sr=8-1)
> 
> Notes taken directly from my superb 'script' 
> 
> Exploding plants! Space rats! Wind! Use the Force, Cal!
> 
> Cal Kestis the last airbender


End file.
